


Dean's First Flight Alone

by Destiel_5eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates flying. A lot. This is basically set in both Dean and Castiel's perspectives; Dean's from the plane and Cas' while he waits for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's First Flight Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually more angst-y then I had originally thought.  
> Comments and Kudo's are appreciated!  
> Enjoy.

Castiel was waiting for Dean at the airport; he had a book open and a bunch of freshly cut roses beside him. He knew Dean hated flying, but hopefully his anxiety will fade once he landed and saw Castiel. Tapping his pocket, Castiel smiled to himself, Dean’s anxiety will definitely fade once he sees Cas.

***

Ten more minutes. That had been Dean’s chant since he sat down. He was sitting between a large sleepy man, who mumbled despicable things about a ‘Bela’ in his sleep, and a six year old kid who couldn’t sit still. Ten more minutes.

***

Castiel checked his watch again for what was quite possibly the hundredth time. Why was he getting anxious all of a sudden? It was the feeling one got when something bad was going to happen. But nothing bad was going to happen, it was a standard flight from Dallas to California.  But it was Dean's first flight alone.

Dean had called Cas as soon as he’d gotten to the airport, he sounded faint and terrified. Cas had told him that planes are actually safer than cars when you total the amount of car crashes compared to that of plane crashes. Dean told him to shut up.

***

He couldn’t take this anymore. Getting up, he attempted to squeeze past the sleeping man, mumbling apologies when he accidently touched something squishy. Once out in the aisle Dean hurried towards the small airplane toilets. Opening the door, he went inside, locking it behind him. Sitting on the closed toilet seat he dropped his face into his hands and wished that Cas was here.

***

Castiel barely noticed when his foot started tapping the ground, making the whole row of seats shake almost imperceptibly, but enough to cause irritation. “Excuse me, Sir?” A woman asked him irritably.

“Yes?”

“Could you stop that?” she grits out between clenched teeth, with a glance at his leg. Castiel stops. Something bad is going to happen. Dean calls it his ‘spidey-sense’ but when Cas’ leg starts tapping away, the metaphorical shit was about to hit the fan.

***

Dean must have been sitting in the bathroom for a while, because a tentative knock came, making him nearly jump a foot. “Er… yes?” he asked, his voice shaking.

“Sir, I’m sorry to have to bother you, but you’ve been in there for a while…” the airline hostess calls. Unlocking the door, Dean sidesteps the lady with another muffled apology, returning to his seat.

Ten more minutes.

***

Glancing around, Cas noticed that nobody was acting any differently. Maybe it was just him? He tried to go back to reading his novel; it was one of his favourites. Staring at the words, Castiel tried to read them and let them sink into his head, form a picture of the scene. But he couldn’t. He was getting too wound up. Taking a shuddering breath, he stood, going to get a bottle of water and take a walk. Maybe, he’s just shouldering some of Dean’s terror of flying. Yeah, that must be it.

***

It started with a jolt, Dean sat bolt upright in his chair, eyes wide. Glancing around, nobody seemed bothered. Another jolt a moment later had him reaching for his seatbelt. “Chill out, dude,” the six year old told him with a sneer. Dean was too terrified to retort. Trying to relax he started mentally reciting the things Cas had told him about flying. _If there is a random jolt or shudder, it’s probably just turbulence._   Probably. It’s just turbulence. Turbulence. Dean squeezed his eyes shut. Opening them, he glanced at the hostess’s they were speaking amongst themselves, with slightly panicked expressions on their faces.

It’s not turbulence.

***

Castiel could see the panicked looks shot between the staff in the airport. Something was happening.

***

Just before it happened, a blonde hostess standing in the middle of the aisle and begins telling everyone to keep calm and put on their oxygen masks. Dean was seeing stars. Something was wrong. Another jolt to the plane had everyone grabbing for something to keep upright. It was followed by another jolt and another in quick succession. Dean gripped his oxygen mask with white knuckles. He was going to die. He can’t die! What about Cas?!

The plane started to fall from the sky.

***

Frantic phone calls were made. The staff bustled back and forth like ants in a hill. Castiel couldn’t help himself. Striding up to one of the staff he tapped her on the shoulder. “Excuse me, what’s going on?” he asks, trying to keep his voice level and calm.

“I’m sorry, sir. You need to return to the waiting area,” she says, voice rising almost hysterically.

“No, my partner is on one of those planes. So what is happening?”

“Flight DF745 has been cutting in and out, we’re worried that they’re having trouble,” she says grimly. Castiel nods his thanks before returning to his seat. Pulling out his phone, he checks Dean’s flight information, praying that Flight DF745 isn’t the plane he’s on.

It is.

***

The airhostess’s are screaming for everyone to remain calm. Dean has closed his eyes, trying to block out everything. The annoying kid next to him has begun to cry and the fat man has finally woken up. Dean grabs the kid, holding him securely to his side. “It’s OK, kid,” Dean says gruffly, a tear sliding down his own cheek. The plane jolts again, joining the already incessant shuddering and groaning of metal. Dean ignores everything. The screaming. The crying. The shuddering. The groaning. The jolts. Everything. Sinking within himself, he plays back the night before, when Cas had called him.

_“Hey Cas.”_

_“Hello Dean.”_

_“Excited to have me back?” Dean asked, lying back on the cheap hotel bed._

_“You know the answer to that. I’ll be waiting for you. I’ve got a surprise,” Cas hinted, a smile in his voice._

_“Ooooh A surprise!” Dean exclaimed. Castiel laughed._

_“I hope you like it,” Cas said, sounding almost nervous._

_“Of course I will, Cas,” Dean reassured._

_“I love you,” Cas murmured._

_“What was that?” Dean asked, teasing._

_“I love you!” Cas shouted down the line, laughing. Dean laughed too._

_“I love you too, Cas.”_

I love you, Cas. That was Dean’s last thought as the plane hit the ground, bursting into flames.

***

An announcement is called over the loud speaker, “Family and friends of Flight DF745 please make your way to the front desk promptly, please.” Castiel picked up the flowers and his book. Tapping his breast pocket, making sure the little box that was in there, was still there.

Once everyone was gathered around, the manager of the airport said in a solemn voice, “Flight DF745 has crashed in a field in Arizona, emergency services are trying to find survivors. I’m so very sorry.”

The plane crashed. Castiel couldn’t comprehend it. Dean wasn’t dead. He’d be one of the survivors. He had to be. Numbly, he walked to a seat, dropping into it. He was vaguely aware of the anguished cries of the loved ones of the passengers of the flight. Pulling out the little box he opened it. Inside was a ring, a simple gold band. As the tears began to flow, Castiel stared at the box. He may never be able to put this ring on Dean’s finger. Never.

***

Nobody survived the crash. Not the fat man nor the six year old not any of the air hostess' or the pilots or any other of the passengers.


End file.
